


The Phoenix Saga

by Sherrys69



Category: Silk Stalkings
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrys69/pseuds/Sherrys69
Summary: What happened after Chris died and Rita left West Palm Beach?





	The Phoenix Saga

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work that I wrote years ago. I thought it was gone forever when my old computer crashed, but luckily for me my mother was a pack rat. My dad recently found it in some of my Mom's stuff. Thank you Momma. Love you always.

The dream has returned, she sees her father, her foster parents, friends and most of all her beloved husband. They all seem to be beckoning her home. Telling her to go back to what she had left behind. She awakens with a start and rolls over to look at the clock on the night stand. The red lights announce the time as 4:30 am.   
“Well, no time like the present to get up and get going.” she says to herself. By 6:30 the petite brunette is ready to go and waiting for her friend in the kitchen.  
When Diana walks into her kitchen she is surprised to see Rita sitting at the table reading the Ft. Myers New Press and sipping a glass of orange juice.  
“Good morning Rita” the tall African American woman says walking to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee.  
“Morning Diana” Rita begins “I want to thank you for letting me stay with you the last few months, but it’s time for me to go.” Diana looks surprised since Rita hadn’t mentioned leaving prior to this.  
“Where are you going? What are you going to do?” she asks her friend in rapid succession.  
Rita smiles a little smile and replies “I’m going back to Palm Beach and see if Cap will give me my job back.”  
“Are you sure that’s really what you want to do?” Diana asks as she sips her coffee.  
“Yeah, I’ve thought about this a lot and I am ready. Plus, I think I need to do this for myself and for Chris. He would not be happy that I ran away.” Rita replies seriously.  
Diana sets her coffee cup on the counter and moves to her friend. “Then I’m happy for you, but I’m going to miss you.” The two women hug.  
“Well, you are going to come over to see me in a few months.” Rita says, and Diana nods her head.

“I told you what would happen if you messed around behind my back, Jared!” The red-haired woman screams, throwing her hands I the air. The tall, muscled blonde man looks confused.  
“What the hell are you talking about? I haven’t been messing around.” He yells back.  
They are in the living room of a large and expensively decorated house. Jared Jonathes had just returned home from his teaching job at one of the local high schools when his wife, Devon started her tirade.  
“Of course, you’re going to deny it. She said you would. Damn you and with my best friend too!” Devon continues.  
“Who told you I was having an affair with Nicole? Why would I even want to?” Jared counters to his wife.  
“I want you the hell out of MY house now! You and I are thru.” She yells as she stares him down. He looks shocked, but he knows that trying to talk to her now will get him nowhere.   
“Fine, I’ll leave for now, but I will be back to get to the bottom of this.” Jared tells her with a quiet calmness as he heads back out the door.

 

After driving for the last hour and a half, Rita decides to stop and get some gas while she stretches her legs and back. With one hand she pats her bulging stomach as she talks to her unborn child.  
“Okay, little one Mommy’s going to stop. We’re almost to Clewiston.” Another two miles and she sees a small Circle K mini mart and pulls in. She fills up, grabs an apple juice, pays and is once more pulling out onto Highway 27. As she has been driving along she ahs been so lost in her thoughts she hardly notices the acres and acres of citrus groves and sugar cane. That is until she is coming into the town of South Bay and sees a bus of migrant workers.   
“You know little one, I wonder if people realize how hard the migrants work to pick their fruits and vegetables. Or what terrible conditions some of the families live in.” Rita tells her unborn child. The trip from Diana’s home on Sanibel Island to Palm Beach is a long one, but it’s given Rita time to think about how she plans to ask for her job back.   
3 hours after leaving Dian’s place Rita pulls into the cemetery where Chris is buried. She hasn’t been here in the months since she gave Harry Lipshitz her shield and told him she was leaving Palm Beach. She pulls up to the road by the grave and gets out taking with her the single red rose she bought along the way. She puts on her sunglasses and heads to where her husband is buried. His headstone has been placed I the last four months and there are fresh flowers on the grave. Rita kneels down and places the roses on the ground and places a kiss on her hand and then touches Chris’s name on the tombstone.  
“Hi Sammy, sorry it’s been so long since I’ve come to visit. I needed to get away and get myself together.” she says with a slight smile on her face.  
“I got the message you sent me in my dreams. Thank you, Chris. It feels good to be coming home. The baby will be surrounded by people who knew and loved you. “Rita says to the grave as she plays with Chris’s wedding ring she wears on a chain around her neck.  
“Chris, I’m going to go now, but I’ll be back soon.” With that she stands and turns back to the car.  
“One more stop before we head to the apartment little one.” she says stroking her stomach. Twenty minutes later Rita pulls her blue green convertible into a very familiar parking lot. Palm Beach police department headquarters, where she spent ten years of her life and met her Sam. After turning her car off she sits and looks at the building for a few minutes thinking about the times she spent here with her partner solving Silk Stalkings cases. There were so many. With a sigh she gets out of the car and heads for the lobby. There she is promptly greeted by a smiling yet surprised familiar face.  
“Rita, oh my god is it you?” Bonnie McAllister, the receptionist asks cheerfully.  
“Hi Bonnie. How’s it going?” Rita responds and quickly follows with “Is the Captain in?”   
“Yeah, let me call up and tell him you’re here.” the blondes says with a smile firmly fixed on her face.  
“Do me a favor, don’t tell him it’s me. I want to surprise him.” Rita says with a hint of a smile I her voice. Bonnie continues to smile and nods.


End file.
